Six bead neclace
by Toblerone3
Summary: a series of romantic or in some cases romanticish and if not funny or supposed to be oneshots rated 'T' just in case!HitsuXHina, RangXGin, IchiXRuki!R & R! BEAD SIX UP! COMPLETE!
1. the first bead

**So this is my first fic so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**-Tobi  
**

**The first bead**

Before her eyes lay a sight she wished was only a nightmare but it was all too real. Rukia didn't mean for any of this to happen! Why was it happening! Tears slid down her face as she looked at the laughing figure with a disbelieving gaze. The battered bodies of her friends lay on the ground.

"Ichi…go" she whispered to herself and the masked figure turned to her. The body of the boy she loved but the mask of what she abolished for a living. A hollow's mask. It laughed a short 'ha' and told her

"Ichigo? That weak fool is out of the way for good! I'm in control now! He can't kick me out now! Not when I'm just beginning to have fun!"

He…no, _it_ lunged at her with the sword that had protected her so many times. This was not _her_ Ichigo. Not the one she had grown so fond of. A little too fond one might say if they were to judge by the smile he gave her, or the way his eyes soften just that little bit more while she was around. It didn't matter any more. She was going to die at the hands of a boy she loved, and the mind of the thing she had watched be killed and killed first hand many times over.

Good bye every one…..thank you Ichigo….

**so that was the 'bead'! Woo! Tell me what you thought ! If you like it tell me I'll always be reading every review!!!! Thanks!! R & R!!!!**

**-Tobi **


	2. the second bead

**Ok, so I hoped you liked the first chapter or 'bead' and for all those who care about this story here's a second 'bead'.**

–**Tobi **

**The second bead**

He _hated_ Aizen for it. For betraying soul society, for endangering everyone, for hurting her, and diminishing that happy sparkle in her eyes with a pool of lost, and loneliness. He knew there was something he hated more than Aizen, himself.

'_if I had just figured it out more quickly .if I had been stronger. If I had been faster, than maybe that sparkle would still be there.'_ He thought sadly. "Hinamori…" Hitsugaya muttered.

"**TAICHO!**" called the drunken voice of his vice captain. She burst in carrying a half empty bottle of sake.

"You work too hard! Here, have some sake!" she shouted, her cleavage bouncing as she laughed. Slightly irritated, he refused what was considered as Matsumoto's generous offer, muttering under his breath "please don't throw up on the carpet, please don't throw up on the carpet, please don't…"he chanted.

As if hearing him, she vomited on the carpet and promptly passed out, leaving an incredibly agitated Hitsugaya to clean up her vile.

"**MATSUMOTO!!!!!!"**

After cleaning and disinfecting the carpet Rangiku had desecrated, he got up with an aching back and a desperate knock on the door.

Muttering various curse words, he opened the door to find a tear-stricken Hinamori, who immediately leapt into his arms apon seeing him.

"Shiro-chan! You're alive! I'm so glad you're safe!" she cried, still bawling into his chest. **(A.N.: hurray for growth spurts!) **

"Hinamori?" he questioned, " what happened?"

Hitsugaya led her inside, each stepping over a passed out Matsumoto, he was not looking forward to her hang over tomorrow; let me tell you.

They sat on his bed as she proceeded to relive her nightmare in which she had seen Aizen kill all the captains and had also seen Hitsugaya's lifeless, bloody body with dead eyes and a blank stare.

Aizen was just about to kill her aswell, she had woken in tears and come running to her 'Shiro-chan' to see if it was a dream or not.

At that she burst into tears and held him tighter. He could never stand to see this girl cry. In harmonious attempt to calm the poor girl out of hysteria, and gently kissed her softly.

Her sobs slowed to a halt as she returned the kiss, some thing unexpected to Hitsugaya but welcomed all the same.

When they broke apart, reluctantly, for air he held her and rubbed her back lovingly. "Thank you, Shiro-chan." She said with that happy sparkle back in her eyes, and fell asleep in his caring grasp.

Even if it was only temporary Hitsugaya loved that sparkle, almost as much as he loved her, and way more than he hated Aizen and himself.

Smiling at the thought, he held the dreaming girl, with the utmost care as not to wake her and lightly kissed her forehead, just before welcoming slumber to wash over him.

**I'm** **quite proud of this one, but share your thoughts. REVIEW!**

**-Tobi**


	3. the third bead

**So I was kinda bored and stressed so I decided 'hey what the heck!' so here ya go.**

**The third bead**

Every gray cloud reminded her of him. He loved it when it looked like it was going to rain. But only when it _looked_ like it was going to rain. He despised it when it actually did rain, it gave him a migraine. But these clouds would just be like him anyway. They would leave her just like he did.

Rangiku took another swing at her nearly empty bottle of sake. She hated it, not because of its taste, which was her favorite, but because of its name. '_Gin'_. She let out a bitter laugh. She knew that the world hated her when both her most loved drink in the world even reminded her of him.

The bottle now empty and her in a state of depression threw it against the wall in frustration.

"Why Gin, why?" she said to no one in particular "Why did you have to leave me!? Where did you go!? What did I do wrong!? Tell me! Please tell me!" she screamed to the air.

"Because I had to." Said a voice from behind her. She turned in astonishment to find the man she'd been agonizing over for the past few hours.

" What do you want?" she asked bitterly, though secretly happy to see him.

He ignored her and continued. "I went to hecdo mundo."

"Why are you here?" she asked, the words rolling off her tongue violently as he once again ignored her.

"You did everything right, I was the one who messed everything up. Now I'm bound to an insidious rock that I no longer want a part of. I came to you for help because you're the only one I can trust, Ran-chan. He can't find me. He's psychotic and power hungry and if he finds me I'm dead." He told her and for this moment she couldn't say a thing.

He looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. He looked like he was in deep thought, then he spoke.

" please all I need is some food to go on for now, you know as much as I do that I can't stay here."

She looked at the man in front of her. He was practically _begging_ on his hands and knees. What had happened to that once strong man she had known all this time? Her eyes narrowed at him.

" I'm coming with you." She said "look at yourself! I couldn't **_possibly_** let you go out there like this! Get up Gin and help me pack up. People wont be outside as you can plainly see." She then winked at him "It looks like it's going to rain."

The man looked angry, then confused, then he smirked.

" Just remember, Ran-chan, it ain't my fault if you get killed."

**So what do ya think. You can yell at me for lack of romance of if the characters are OOC but I was bored and this was just off the top of my head but you can just tell me what your thoughts are. **

**-Tobi**


	4. the fourth bead

**So another chapter from me, Tobi, unfortunately I have two projects due tomorrow and I procrastinated long enough to do almost none of either of them in, oh, say two weeks. So bare with me if this chapter portrays my negative mood. – Tobi**

_**This story takes place before Rukia is taken by her brother and childhood friend to be executed.**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The fourth bead**

Ichigos POV

So, how did we end up like this again? With you on top of my chest, making out on the floor? Didn't it start with those lessons you wanted to take, no _needed _totake? Ya I think it did. What was the lesson again? Oh, right, drinks. Now how did this begin? Ah right now I remember…

" _That was too close Rukia!" said an exasperated Ichigo. _

" _Gomen! I didn't mean to! I don't know how to open a- a-…" she stuttered._

"_POP CAN!" he finished for her. _

"_Right! That!"_

" _Well you either need to be more inconspicuous _OR_ you can learn how to open those kinds of drinks. Really, Rukia, you threw it at the wall and screamed it was a demon elixir!"_

"_You wouldn't help me with it!"_

"_You didn't ask!" he said and she started walking away._

" _Wait, Rukia." He said putting a hand on her shoulder making her blush lightly and he had to pretend he didn't notice so she wouldn't try to storm off again " why don't I just go to the store, get some supplies and we can work on this at my house. All right?" _

_She looked unconvinced._

"_Well how about I give you money to get something sugar filled at the convenience store afterwards?" I bribed and she very enthusiastically pulled me by the arm saying things along the lines of ' why didn't you say so sooner' and ' what are we waiting for we need to learn this quick!' by the time they had gotten every thing set up it took so long for Rukia to absorb the information, Ichigo was glad it was a Friday. Finally after about ten hours of sitting in his room, learning on how to open various drinks, such as coffee, tea, juice, milk, pop, and the dreaded juice box._

_The test was this: open or tend to each drink without the need for extreme violence. In other words open the drinks like a normal teen would (or any other person for that matter.). _

_Tending and opening each drink was a success until she came upon the evil, castistrophic, and even deadly if handled wrong, juice box._

_Ichigo watched with hopeful eyes as he saw Rukia rip off the straw, poke the narrower end through the plastic and just as he thought she was about to open it properly, she started poking the straw in random places, unable to locate the foil tab._

_Ichigo hit his head in frustration and began to ramble angry words._

" _Two hours, Rukia, two hours we worked with the concept of opening the juice box! In fact it was the drink we studied just ten minutes ago! How could you forget it that quickly! **WHY, WHY DID I EVER** **THINK I COULD!!**" he shouted as Rukia rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously._

"_Gomen ne!" she stated still kind of feeling awkward towards Ichigo, who was currently banging his head on the closet door._

_She finally gave up on trying to get him to stop verbally and decided to pull him off. She didn't want her closet to have a big hole in it, oh, and she guessed she could do it for his well being too. The last thing she wanted was for the only shinigami in the area with moderate enough power to take down a hallow with a concussion._

_She took his arm and grabbed him. He was not expecting this so he came down more easily than Rukia thought and caused them both to fall onto the floor with a loud 'thump'. Which Ichigo would have thought would be very bad if his family were not at Yuzu and Karin's fifth grade Easter recital._

_That is **if** he could have thought straight, for Rukia had landed directly on top of his chest and their lips had met. They let go as soon as they registered what had happened._

_They looked at each other a minute and then began to kiss quite passionately again._

Oh ya. _That's_ what happened. No matter, I much prefer this lesson.

" And Rukia." I asked when we reluctantly let go for air.

"Hmm?" She said still obviously a little dazed.

" We continue this lesson tomorrow. It seems we've gotten as far as we're going to get for today." I said and she laughed then we continued.

But I had this feeling in the back of my head that tomorrow would result with almost no progress.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**I had fun writing this. I hope you had fun reading!! R & R!**

**-Tobi**


	5. the fifth bead

**So this one should be pretty cute. Well at least it's supposed to be. Every one has different tastes I suppose. F.Y.I.; Hitsugaya is tall in all my fanfics. Enjoy.**

**-Tobi**

**The fifth bead**

"_No."_ she said firmly as she almost never did. She usually let him do anything he wanted, but usually because he had made _smart_ decisions, this one she had to hold as firmly as she could. She didn't want him to end up like Matsumoto, you know, her little weakness in the matter of alcoholic drinks.

"Why?" he asked with somewhat less firmness but still holding a tone that had no hint of softness he usually saved for her "and how do you plan to stop me?"

" Fine." She stated " but if you do…" she said picking up another glass and pouring in the contents of a bottle and holding it up " so do I."

You see this entire predicament started at around 9:00 pm when Hinamori got bored after finally finishing her paperwork and decided to visit childhood friend, Hitsugaya Toshirou, to brighten up his, undoubtedly miserable, evening because, equally undoubtedly, his vice captain dumped all her paper work on him to go out with Kira and Renji drinking.

She trotted along the familiar path to his office, enjoying the night, only to open his office door and see him, her best friend in the entire world, about to take a drink of Matsumoto's sake.In a fit of horror and utter disbelief she lunged at him and said, raising her voice, " NO!"

He looked up and seemed to understand her outburst, because she knew she didn't like it when anyone drank around her and she was still a little disturbed from the last time she was drunk, Matsumoto had taped it and Hitsugaya had made her watch it so she would never go over board with drinks again. Except Matsumoto always wanted Hinamori to go drinking again saying things about Hinamori being so much fun when she was drunk but Hitsugaya forbade it.

He would have agreed with her on the situation in any other circumstance, but his headache was not going away with anything he took so drinking Matsumotos alcoholic swill was his last resort.

And so…

"_No."_ she said firmly as she almost never did. She usually let him do anything he wanted, but usually because he had made _smart_ decisions, this one she had to hold as firmly as she could. She didn't want him to end up like Matsumoto, you know, her little weakness in the matter of alcoholic drinks.

"Why?" he asked with somewhat less firmness but still holding a tone that had no hint of childishness he usually saved for her " what could you possibly do to stop me?"

" Fine." She stated " but if you do…" she said picking up another glass and pouring in the contents of a bottle and holding it up " so do I."

His eyes widened as he remembered last time she was drunk. He inwardly shuddered. But he really wanted his headache gone and if she got drunk, he would restrain her, keep her there tonight, and get her some pain medication from Unohana.

So he proceeded to take a sip and watched her from the corner of his eye. She was going to take a sip too. His conscience was telling her over and over to make her stop. In fact it was screaming in his ears and making his headache even worse/

"_What the Hell are you doing man!!! She's going to get drunk! Remember last time!!! Someone would have been seriously harmed back there!!! Oh the humanity just put down the cup!!! Put it down!!! Put it down or ill be screaming in your ear till dawn and over!!! Put it down!!!! Put it down!!!! Put it down!!!! Do I need to spell it out for you?!?! P-U-T D-O-W-N T-H-E C-U-P!!! PUT DOWN THE CUP!!!! PUT DOWN THE CUP!!! PUT DOWN THE CUP!!! COME ON PUT IT DOWN MAN!!! NEXT TIME IT COULD BE YOU SHE SENDS CARADING INTO THE BAR!!! OR DESK IN THIS MATTER!!! AHHHHH!!!!! YOU'RE TAKING A SIP AND SO IS SHE!!!! PUT!!! DOWN!!!! THE!!!! CUP!!!! GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!! SON OF A BI-" _

By now he was really pissed off. He slammed down the cup and proceeded to smack his head on his desk. Repeatedly. Hinamori was giggling. She knew what this meant. She knew his conscience was vicious and it rarely made him act this way, she knew he would let up in a minute of to. Of course on normal circumstances she would have been laughing because of this. But right now she was laughing just because of the heck of it. Unfortunately Hitsugaya had not noticed that she had gulped down the entire glass, he was much too busy being patronized by his conscience to notice anything besides his throbbing head. By now he had let up, as she would have expected rubbing his head in pain.

"Oh, Shirou-chan, dose your head hurt? Here let me kiss it better!" she said and began to kiss and caress his cheek.

Hitsugaya was in utter shock, trying to register what was happening and why.

**#1 Hinamori was hitting on him; clearly, anyone with a brain could figure that one out.**

**#2Why?**

Hitsugaya looked around then spotted an empty glass on the floor.

Uh-oh. Hinamori seemed to be (cough) under the influence.

But before he could do anything about it she made a move for his lips and caught them.

Everything that he had previously thought just went poof. Even the fact that Hinamori was drunk didn't seem to compute. All that really did was that Hinamori, girl of his dreams, was making out with him. And he was enjoying it. When they let up Hinamori immediately began to fall. Hey the cups that Matsumoto buys were huge. He caught her just in time and began to contemplate just what had happened there. Oh ya, she was drunk, but that was fine, he had just kissed her and so long as no one had any proof then he would be fine.

He tucked Hinamori into his bed and went back to his paper work. His headache was gone, that was good, but what was even better was the feeling he got when he finished it in fifteen minutes. He was surprised what he could do when he wasn't in pain or miserable. He should kiss Hinamori every night. He chuckled lightly at the thought.

When he was fast asleep a figure walked out of the shadows or a curtain.

" Well, well, taicho, I didn't think you had it in you. But you'll have to hope Hinamori dose that every night with the paper work you're going to be doing while I have this baby." Matsumoto laughed with a video camera in hand watching the scene again and again in the small TV at the side of it." And Hinamori, you're going to thank me for the punishment I'm going to give you. I can't leave the taicho completely depressed can I?" she laughed again as she watched tipsy Hinamori walking over to Hitsugaya to touch his cheek " I told him she was more fun drunk."

**So what did you think? I won't be adding any chapters to my other story until this one's done.**

**-Tobi**


	6. the final bead

**Well this is it! The final portion of my first story! After this I can put my entire focus on my other story! Yaaaaay!!! So without further a due… THE FINAL BEAD!!!!!**

**The final bead**

_**Continuation of bead three**_

"Unare, Haineko!" screamed an exasperated Rangiku as a nearly invisible dust flew into the general direction of an arrancar of particularly low level and split into two and circled around it and then grew smaller at and alarming rate, quickly slicing the being in two.

" Good job, Ran-chan!" called clearly amused silver haired man who was battling an arrancar of his own then shouted " Ikorose, Shinso!"

His blade elongated and quickly impaled the arrancar with little to no effort. She hated how arrogant Gin could be. To be so strong and capable when she was struggling. It was mocking her.

So lost in her thoughts, Rangiku didn't notice the enemy approaching from behind, but Gin did. But at his distance all he could do was scream " Rangiku, look out!"

But all that did was give her the ability to see the person about to strike. In an instant the only arrancar left struck Rangiku along nearly her entire right side, bleeding from every cut, and then sliced her stomach, leaving her gasping on the ground, barely able to move. She could have sworn she heard someone scream something but the last thing she saw was a long blade impale her attacker through the head and surprisingly again through the chest and again through the stomach. She was sure she would have seen more had she not fallen unconscious.

" Rangiku, look out!" was all he was able to shout but all that did was let her see the monstrosity before it struck. He thought it was terrible when he sliced her once, but he had to watch twice.

" **Die you son of a bitch**!" screamed a rage filled Gin as he watched his best friend fall to the ground bleeding.

Shinso extended quickly heading tward the beast but not fast enough for him when it finally stabbed him straight through his head he did it again through the chest and again through the stomach, legs, arms, and every where until in less than a minute later it was sprawled on the ground in an unrecognizable bloody mass.

He had almost forgot about Rangiku in his disturbing assault but as soon as the arrancar fell to the ground he remembered and rushed to her side.

" Ran-chan! Wake up! Don't you leave lil' old me down here! Come on!" he cried desperately but with no avail. He knew a solution, but he wasn't that good at kidou, but if the fourth division could do it he sure as hell could take a crack at it! ' _That's the spirit, Gin; there you go now focus! What did they teach you at the academy? I think I slept through most of that and copied off that kid next to me during tests….** danm**!! This is bad, this is bad, this is really, really bad!! Wait what was that one kidou spell!! Something about concentrating on a wound and then force the spirit energy onto it!!! I hope to god that is a kidou spell and not a hadou spell!'_

First Gin concentrated on the stomach wound and forced his spirit energy through his hand. '_ Please don't make it worse, please don't make it worse…' _thought Gin as he closed his eyes (tighter than usual cough )and before he knew it Rangiku was grumbling about it being too bright.

" Wow, I didn't think it would actually work!" He shouted gleefully.

" Shut up, Loud-chan, you're giving me a worse head ache! Ugh, and my side feels like it's on fire!" she complained.

" Oh, gomen, Ran-chan." He told her and repeated the process " you're an absolute bucket of sun shine today ain't ya?" he remarked and she threw sand at him.

" Quiet, or your nick name shall be Loud-chan for the rest of your life!" she said spitefully.

" But you're **my **bucket of sunshine, so it doesn't matter what you call me. Besides, be grateful, I just saved your life!" he said.

" Yes, thank you, I live to hear your obnoxiously loud voice again, Loud-chan." She retorted coldly.

" Lucky you!" he said. Yeesh, you'd think that they'd be in the very least be shouting their happiness, I'm not asking them to like jump and dancing sobbing uncontrollably in each others arms or anything. No that's much too mushy for these two. The obvious choice after saving a life and your life being saved is making fun of each other. How could I _be_ so stupid?

" Loud-chan, I'm hungry, feed me!" she declared. He laughed lightly and decided to go with it and head to the store in a nearby town.

So off they went to some town in the far west that was about half an hour to reach. Half an hour of " loud-chan, are we there yet?" half an hour of " I wonder if anyone misses me back at the Seireitei." A half an hour of " I wonder if the taicho asked Hinamori out yet." Half an hour of " I'm soooo hungry, Loud-chan." and a half an hour of Gin, inwardly banging his head on something hard and blunt.

" And the food there is soooo gooood I mean seriously, humans don't know what they've got, think of it! Cheese burgers… **genius** so like I was say… oh look we're here!" she said suddenly." Thank God!" he said a little too happily.

Heading tward some town called Kyuoga was a store that sold bread in many different varieties. He bought them whole wheat despite Rangiku's protests that white bread was much more tastier even if whole wheat was more healthy, crescent rolls, a loaf of something that didn't really have a name, which worried him at first but when he asked what was in it the clerk said it was a dessert bread covered in icing, powdered sugar, the top half was filled with jelly and the bottom with custard and was dipped partially with chocolate. The only reason they had bought it was because the clerk said it went well with basically all types of sake and Rangiku demanded they get it. They were now on their way to the sake store because they only had two bottles left. **Only.** Having only let Rangiku buy five more bottles rather than the twenty she had picked out, once again that **only** word, they were quite satisfied with their products and were once again on their way.

About four hours later they spotted a small forest of tall trees that they decided would be a good place to camp out for tonight. Sitting under the stars, Rangiku swinging back her bottle of sake every few minutes, telling stories by the fire, planning what to do tomorrow if something came up, to these two it was perfect.

"Well, what happened that day was that Ikkaku actually got his head mistaken for the moon and when we found out Yachiru said " Oi, look, it's baldy-chan!" and we all burst out laughing and he got all mad at us, swearing and shouting at us, but we all ignored him and drank more sake and kept giggling when ever he turned his head back towards the sky. (At this Rangiku started laughing at the memory and Gin joined in.) And then he, and then he came at us about it all morning individually the next day! Good times, ne?" she said.

"Ya, good times." He said and then Rangiku took one last swing at her bottle and passed out.

'_Danm,_' he thought '_ I knew we forgetting something at the store, the pain killers!'_ tomorrow promised to be a rough day.

He was right. It seemed the next morning all Rangiku could talk about was how much her head hurt, and to be honest it was making _his_ head hurt. But the absolute high light of his day was when a hell butterfly arrived for Rangiku.

" They've found us! This is the end, Gin, the end!" shouted Rangiku franticly.

" Wait, just hear what the hell butterfly 'as ta say, maybe it's somthin' good!" said Gin, trying to calm the girl out of her hysteria.

Taking two deep breaths, Rangiku calmed. " Alright, I'll hear what it has to say." She said.

She extended a finger and let the hell butterfly come to her. This is the hell butterfly's message:

' _Matsumoto where the hell are you!' _ She cringed. Hitsugaya Taicho '_wait! I know! You're with Gin; I know that for a fact. You're helping him run away from Aizen, cause he realized Aizen was a bastard. Good for him, due to this fact, he's allowed to come back as third seat of the third division and you can come back aswell. You've got a hell high pile of paper work just calling your name. Get your ass back here, with Gin. We killed Aizen and Tousen and the remaining arrancar. There are also one or two things you should be aware of. Number one Kurosaki is now the ninth division captain and we're still contemplating who should be fifth and third. Get your ass back here and Gin **might** be able to come back in the running for third division captain, but I seriously doubt that. Now come to the Seireitei and do your god danm job!'_

Rangiku let the hell butterfly go and it flew away. "Well, what happened?" asked Gin and the answer he got was definitely unexpected. Rangiku looked at him a moment and then jumped up and hugged him, crying tears of joy into his coat. He was utterly confused. What had just happened? She had just jumped up and hugged him and burst into tears. On impulse he hugged her back saying " What happened, Ran-chan?" more gently this time.

" They're giving you a second chance, as third seat, Aizen and Tousen are dead, they killed them! You might be able to be a captain again, but chances are you won't right now! We can go home! You're safe!" she cried still holding him tightly.

Gin smiled wider than usual, a second chance. They gave him a second chance. He hugged Rangiku harder and there they stood, holding each other. Thinking of how lucky they were. A second chance was all he needed to make things right, and he wasn't going to let it pass him by.

**So what did you think? Please share! I like your thoughts! R & R!**

**-Tobi**


End file.
